The way I loved you
by Kristeristerin
Summary: Sometimes it felt like they were on a roller coaster that was constantly coming to a peak, before plummeting them towards their death. Muggle AU Two shot based on the song The way I loved you by Taylor Swift {Complete}
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a little story plunny I have had bouncing around for awhile. It's inspired by the song The way I loved you by Taylor Swift. It might end up being a two shot I've not decided. Hope you enjoy it! As always a huge thank you to my fantastic Beta reader DarkNorseLady**

 **Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.**

 **The way I loved you**

Hermione brought the wine glass to her lips and greedily drank the red liquid. She needed something stronger, but didn't want to risk the disapproving looks from her mother. Setting the glass back down, she scanned the room for her boyfriend. Remus wasn't difficult to find, as she predicted he was deep in conversation with her father and his friends. She was just about to chug the remainder of her wine, when a presence next to her caught her attention.

"Are you enjoying the party dear?" Hermione gave a non committal hum and mother followed her line of sight and smiled. "Oh, Remus is just darling, isn't he? Your father is rather found of him. In fact he said just last night 'If I have to share my little girl with anyone, I'm glad it's him' Not that he'd ever admit to saying it."

"Yes, Remus is everything one could ask for in a boyfriend. Ginny and Pansy have been going on about how I've got the only true gentleman left in the country"

"Much better than that other boy if I may say so," Hermione turned her head so her mother didn't see her roll her eyes. "I'm so glad you grew out of that phase. That boy was a terrible influence and would have done nothing but hurt you in the end. There was no future with him, Remus on the other hand is a nice, safe choice." Hermione's mother patted her hand softly as she spoke.

"Mm. Yes, he's the safe choice. If you'll excuse me I need a little air." Hermione stood and exited to the Granger's backyard without waiting for a response.

Once outside Hermione walked to the large tree and pulled a small bottle of whiskey from where she'd hidden it earlier in the night. Settling herself on a stone bench, out of direct view from the house, Hermione took the top off of the bottle and took a large drink. The cool September air caused goosebumps in her arms, but the whiskey was warming her from the inside out.

In the quiet times like these Hermione couldn't help but think about him. He was all that was on her mind nowadays. Taking another large drink she let her mind drift back to when they first met.

* * *

Hermione sheepishly walked into the auto body shop. After they had towed her car, she had received a call and the mechanic insisted she come down to discuss the problems. Approaching the front desk, Hermione lost all sense of what to say. Behind the desk was the most attractive man she had ever seen. After a minute of staring at him like she was daft, she managed a few words.

"Um. I'm Hermione Granger, I was asked to come down and discuss my car." Seeing the amusement in his eyes made her skin flush.

"Yes, Miss Granger, my name is Fenrir. I've been working on your car all morning, you've done a real number on that car. Do you make is a habit to ignore the warning lights?" Hermione just bit her lip and blushed deeper, causing a deep chuckle from the man. "I'll take that as a yes. Bad habit to get into, there is so much wrong with your car it's almost not worth fixing. I actually asked you to come in to suggest you forget about it and just buy a new one. But I'll tell you what, agree to have a drink with me and I'll give you a discount." She laughed when he winked at her and quickly agreed to join him for a drink that night.

* * *

Once the bottle was gone, and Hermione felt a little light headed she laid back on the bench looking up at the stars. _It's crazy, agreeing to have one drink with him led to so much._ One drink led to two, then to three and some heavy snogging, and before she knew it she'd been seeing him for nearly a year and she had more clothes at his flat than in her own bedroom. Her parents didn't approve of him from the beginning of course, convinced he was going to corrupt their precious daughter. She snorted at the thought.

Things with Fenrir were never boring. He was just as opinionated as her, and could hold a grudge with the best of them. Sometimes it felt like they were on a roller coaster that was constantly coming to a peak, before plummeting them towards their death.

At the end, the time between their fights became nearly non existent, and it seemed like they always fought about the same topic, their future. _If I had known that night was different I wouldn't have pushed so hard. I wouldn't have walked away._ Hermione's mother had been all too happy to hear that her daughter had left him for good. However, she didn't understand the two weeks Hermione spent mourning the loss of the future she had planned with Fenrir.

At the beginning of the third week Mrs. Granger had informed her daughter it was time to let go of what wasn't meant to be, and she had set her up with a nice guy that Friday. Remus had been everything 16 year old Hermione would have hoped for. He was quite fit, and extremely respectful. He was always on time to pick her up, and never bothered her when she would prefer to read than talk, he was rather bookish himself. In the four months since their first date he had met nearly every important person in her life, and they all loved him. Hermione should have been thrilled at the prospect of a future with him. The only problem was he wasn't Fenrir. Closing her eyes, she let her and Fenrir's last fight play back like a movie.

* * *

Hermione was curled into Fenrir's side as they watched a romantic comedy, her choice, in the living room of his flat. The previous scene had the male protagonist declare his love to his childhood friend in front of both of their families, including her fiance.

"My mother would have a heart attack if you did that at our family dinner," she smiled when he looked down at her, eyebrow raised.

"That's because your mother hates me."

"Well it's a good thing I don't care then, isn't it," she leaned up and kissed his jaw. He pulled away slightly and looked down at her.

"I know you don't, but I do. How are we supposed to have a future if your family doesn't want me around?"

"Either they'll learn to accept you, or we won't go around. It's that simple" Hermione shrugged. This was a conversation they had had many times, and her position never wavered. "I intend to marry you one day regardless of what they say."

"That'll never happen Hermione. We've talked about this, I won't marry you without their approval. I won't risk your relationship with your family."

"Seriously Fenrir? Are you still on about this relationship with my family shit? If they can't accept you I don't need them." Hermione stood and crossed her arms, staring down at the man.

"You don't understand Hermione, I know what it's like to have family turn their back on you. I would never wish that on you, and I refuse to be the cause of it."

"Damn it Fen. You wouldn't be the cause, don't you understand? It would be their fault for not accepting MY choice." Hermione was pinching the bridge of her nose and pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "If you won't marry me without their approval, then we will never be married. My parents never approve of us. If our future is based on them, then we have no future."

"What is so wrong with me that you don't believe I could ever win your parent's approval?" Hermione realized she had clearly struck a cord when the large man was instantly on his feet, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Fen that's not what I meant and you know it." She sighed, preparing herself for the argument that had been happening more and more frequently.

"No I don't know it Hermione. What the fuck else am I supposed to think? My girlfriend doesn't have faith that I can ever change her parent's minds. If that's how you really feel Hermione, then you are right. We have no future, and you might as well leave now." Fenrir walked to the door and swung it open, before leaving he turned back to her, "I expect you and your things to be gone when I get back. Just leave your key on the table."

The door slammed before Hermione could formulate a reply. She moved to the bedroom, and had begun packing her things before she let the tears start, but once they started she couldn't stop them. She was soon packed and had laid the key on the table before leaving his flat for what she hoped wasn't the last time.

* * *

Hearing the back door open, Hermione sat up and wiped away her tears. She then kicked the empty whiskey bottle under the bush that was behind the bench. A few seconds later she felt a jacket draped over she shoulders. She murmured a quiet 'Thank you' before looking up into the concerned eyes of Remus Lupin. Moving over she gestured for him to take a seat next to her.

"Hermione, something is bothering you, would you like to talk about it?" She shook her head in reply, and Remus ran a hair through his already messy light brown hair. "Look, I know this isn't a great time, but I have been putting this off for too long. Can I talk to you about something important?" Making eye contact with Remus, Hermione bit her lip before nodding. "Well we've been seeing each other for a few months now, and I really like you-"

"Wait Remus I need to tell you something before you continue," She raised a hand cutting him off, and stared at the ground, willing herself not to cry. "I really don't think this is working. As cliche as it sounds it's not you, it's me. You are everything a girl could hope for in a boyfriend, I'm just not over my ex. The more I think about it, I don't want to be over him." Hermione chanced a glance up at Remus and was taken aback by the huge smile on his face.

"Thank God," he breathed, clearly relieved. "I was going to say you are a great girl, but there is this bloke that I have known since I was 11. I think I am in love with him."

"Well, that's great Remus. I hope you and him work out," She gave him a sad smile.

"You know Hermione, if you miss him you should go tell him. Bugger what your parents think," Hermione chuckled when Remus winked at her. "But for now let's get you out of here before your mother realizes you drank a bottle of whiskey in your backyard. You can stay at my flat tonight." He smirked and pick the bottle up from her hiding spot when she looked at him surprised. "Just let me do the talking when we get inside, your mother loves me after all." He winked again and helped her to her feet.

For the first time in months Hermione felt a little bit of hope. _Remus really is a great guy, I hope we can remain friends._ Hermione mentally prepared herself to go inside and face her mother, and tried not to think about the fact that in the morning she was going to go and face Fenrir for the first time in nearly 5 months.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Are you ready to find out what happens with Fenrir and Hermione?! Hope you enjoy it! Major beta love to DarkNorseLady**

 **Disclaimer: All canon character, plots, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.**

 **The way I loved you**

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning Hermione quickly decided that she took back what she had thought about Remus being a great guy. He was smiling down at her as he held the blanket, that she had just tried to pull over her head, just out of her reach. "Oh wonderful, your awake. I just finished making breakfast. I figured you could use something on your stomach before you go win back your man," he chuckled at her scowl and exited the room. He left the door open and the smell of bacon wafted into the room, Hermione felt her stomach growl.

 _Ok, maybe he is still a great guy._

Getting up Hermione quickly changed into clothes that Remus had thankfully been thoughtful enough to suggest she bring. After trying, and failing, to tame her hair Hermione gave up and joined Remus in the kitchen.

Their breakfast conversation was as easy as ever, and Hermione was convinced her and Remus really would make better friends. After breakfast, and a quick pep talk, Remus ushered her out the door and quickly took her back home so she could retrieve her car.

* * *

Walking toward the auto body shop gave Hermione a nauseous feeling she was convinced had nothing to do with her hangover. When she was just a few steps from the entrance she paused to compose herself. She knew she missed him, but what if he didn't feel the same? _It's been 5 months. Surely he's moved on by now._ Her eyes prickled with tears as she looked through the front window, into the shop's main waiting area.

Fenrir stood there, looking even more attractive than she had remembered. His long brown hair had been pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his head, he'd grown out his beard a bit more, and the smile that lit up his face was breathtaking. The smile is what gave Hermione pause. He was smiling at a gorgeous woman, who was standing a bit to close to be just another customer. The woman had flowing blonde hair, and wore pretty blue sundress and white sandal heels. Hermione suddenly felt very self conscious in her faded jeans and Fenrir's old hoodie. What stood out to her the most however, was the hand the woman had resting on the small bump of her stomach. _He's going to be a father._ The final straw was seeing the woman lean up and kiss Fenrir on the cheek. Hermione turn away, feeling like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, and quickly walked back toward her car.

"Hermione?" She stopped hearing his voice behind her. After taking a minute to calm herself and wipe away the few tears that had fallen, she turned to face him. Fenrir was jogging toward her, his eyebrows were drawn together. "Hey, where you going to leave without even saying hello? What has you stopping by today?" His gaze was burning into her. She wanted nothing more than to run, but she took a deep breath and put on a brave face.

"I, uh, I shouldn't have come it was a mistake," she started to turn away. _Ok I am not that brave._ While she scolded herself she hadn't realized he had moved even closer to her. Hermione jumped when she felt his warm hand completely engulf her much smaller one.

"Wait, can we talk for a minute?" Seeing the pleading look in his eyes when she turned she knew she wouldn't be able to say no. When she nodded he continued, "Uh, how have you been?" He rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't holding hers.

"Honestly?" She bit her lip and looked him in the eye, "I've been dreadful. I was coming here to apologize. I'm sorry for pushing you so much, it wasn't fair of me. I'm glad you found someone though, you look really happy."

"Found someone?" He looked even more confused, "What are you talking about? I've not even looked at another woman."

"Oh, I just thought…" She trailed off looking back to the front of the shop, where the blonde woman was still standing. Fenrir followed her gaze and turned back with a smile on his face.

"Fleur? Oh god no, that's Bill's wife. She was just stopping by to see Bill and thank me for hiring him. They've been going through a rough patch financially, and I took Bill under my wing. Besides, I thought you'd know by now I prefer brunettes." His smile then turned serious, "Look Hermione, I am really sorry about everything. I wasn't actually expecting you to leave. When I realized you weren't coming back the next day I fell apart. I spent the next three weeks almost constantly drunk. By the time I pulled my head out of my ass and went to see you, your mum told me you had just left on a date. To be honest I waited around until he brought you home, you looked so happy with him. I decided it was best to just let you be happy. These past couple months have been hell without you." By the time he was done talking tears were streaming down Hermione's face. Tightening his grip on her hand slightly, he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her body. "Can you forgive me? Can I take you on another first date?" he whispered into her hair. Pulling him as close as she could, she nodded in response.

* * *

5 years later

Hermione felt like a princess being twirled around the dancefloor. "You looked awfully handsome today," she smiled up at the man who was holding her close. She laughed when he rolled his eyes.

"Oh did I? I felt like I was going to be sick. The ceremony might have been a little more interesting if I had ruined your pretty dress though, don't you think?" He chuckled when she swatted his shoulder. Before she was able to retort someone beside them spoke.

"Hey Kitten, I know he's your best friend and all, but can I have the next dance with my husband? He's still new after all. " Sirius winked at her and let out a barking laugh at Hermione's sheepish smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry to be stealing all of his time. I was just excited to be around a man that wasn't so over protective," she looked up and caught Fenrir's eyes watching her from across the room.

"Well love, can you blame him? You are due in what, three weeks?" Remus pointedly looked down at her protruding belly between them. "He's just being a good husband, let him pamper you a bit."

"Don't worry kitten, I will whisk you away from a dance later tonight." Sirius gently took Remus' hand from hers and ushered he toward her husband.

"If I didn't know better I'd think my wife was avoiding me," Fenrir raised an eyebrow as she approached.

"Avoiding you? I'd never," Hermione wound an arm around his waist and snuggled into his side. "I just felt like it was my duty as the matron of honor to protect Remus from Sirius' cousin Dora. The poor girl was following him around the whole first half of the reception. I'd never avoid you love. Oh, mum said she'd keep Ayla overnight, so we will have the house to ourselves. I'd love to continue not avoiding you when we get home." Looking up she winked at him, and he let out a low chuckle in response.

"Well, why don't you have a seat and i'll go get you some punch and cake. They have your favorite, french vanilla cake with raspberry filling," he began to gently guide her to a nearby seat. Hermione's protest was on the tip of her tongue when she remembered what Remus had said.

"Cake sounds wonderful, make sure you get a piece big enough for us to share." Smirking at him she added, "I know you are going to steal bites, and i'd hate to think you are taking food from your baby's mouth." Shaking his head, amused by his wife's cheek, he left to get her the largest piece of cake he could find.

* * *

The next morning waddled up the walk of her childhood home, with Fenrir close behind. She was just a few steps from the door when it opened. She barely registered the 'Ello mum' that came from a small blur that darted past her, but she laughed upon hearing a quiet 'Omph' from her husband. Stepping closer to the door she embraced her mother. "Thank you for keeping her mum, I hope she wasn't any trouble."

"She's never trouble, dear." Mrs. Granger kissed Hermione's cheek, then moved past her to do the same to Fenrir. "She has been staring out the window for the last half hour though, asking if mumma and papa were bringing her baby with them. She was disappointed when I told her that's not until next time she stays with me." She affectionately patted Ayla's head, "Come in, have a cup of tea."

While Hermione and Mrs. Granger settled to drink their tea, Fenrir stood by the fireplace and spoke with Mr. Granger as Ayla hung from his arm. They watched her attempt to use him as a jungle gym for several minutes before Mrs. Granger spoke. "You know Hermione, of all of the things I have been wrong about in my life," she turned and smiled at her daughter," I am glad he was one of them. I don't think you could find a better husband or father if you tried."

"Thanks mum, that mean a lot," she turned to watch has her daughter squealed in victory, sitting on Fenrir's shoulders. "It wasn't always an easy road, but I wouldn't change a minute of my life."


End file.
